


Emojis

by MarkieWay



Series: MarksonVerse [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, I hate tagging, It’s a Markson fluff, Jinyoung doesn’t understand, Jinyoung is whiny, M/M, Mark treats Jackson so special, got7 go out to eat, how does one tag?, you just gotta read it it’s so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Mark doesn’t usually use emojis but when he does, it’s for someone special.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: MarksonVerse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Emojis

**Author's Note:**

> Google told me it’s exactly 1000 words and I’m proud of that!

Waiting for the others to join them at the restaurant they’d decided on hours ago, Jinyoung, Jaebeom and Mark busied themselves on their phones in a comfortable silence. The youngest, with his knees bouncing, grew impatient as the other members took their time getting to the place. ‘They should’ve left their houses earlier’, he mumbled to himself, annoyed even though the food wasn’t even there.

In an attempt to distract himself, Jinyoung looked at his two hyungs, trying to figure out who he should bother first. As he sat side by side with the American, Jinyoung could see everything Mark was doing on his phone, failing to stop his curiosity overtaking him. He sneakily eyed the older’s screen and was shocked at what he’d seen. The thing that shook him to his core was the older’s use of emojis. Though it wasn’t at all scandalous, it was the first time in the almost decade he’d known the American that Mark had used an emoji in a text message, and it wasn’t just one. Usually, the older man would express his emotions in other forms like his unnecessary ‘hahaha’ or the Korean ‘ㅋㅋㅋ’.

The eldest caught him staring and looked up at him with a blank stare. “Jackson said he’ll be here in five.”

Open mouthed and gawking, Jinyoung managed to get the words out as he spoke, “Hyung, since when did you use emojis?”

His question was ignored with a laugh as some of the other members entered their privately booked room, the older thinking it would be ridiculous to answer such a question. Jinyoung soon had his mind occupied by the ugly sweater Yugyeom was wearing, calling out the maknae in his poor taste and forgetting his initial concern.

The food ordered beforehand had arrived just in time as the last member sat down in their private dinner room. They all dug in, desperate to fill their stomachs, but Jinyoung strayed back to his earlier thoughts. “Mark hyung, can you pass me the salt, and some emojis?”

Looking at him weirdly, the other members paused their respective conversations as their focus shifted to the strange sentence Jinyoung had spoken. They were quite confused as they stared at the acting extraordinaire until he had explained the situation making them all laugh as Mark rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I just don’t understand, why is it that you can send emojis to someone else but not me?” His voice rose an octave as Jinyoung indicated to himself.

“Mark hyung said before that he thinks emojis are too much effort.” Bambam tried to help the situation, “He said that searching for the right emoji takes too much time.”

“Then how come he used them?” Sticking to his point, Jinyoung pouted at Bambam, obviously still bothered by it.

The man sitting across from Mark was unusually quiet, eating his food as the other six chatted away. Peeking at the other, his eyes met with the man of the topic, quickly looking down as he was caught and his cheeks reddening.

“Who’s so special to you that you send them emojis then, Mark hyung?” Sighing, Jinyoung wanted to know such crucial information before he gave up.

“Jackson.”

At the mention of his name, the Hong Kong native dropped his fork, hearing a loud clunk as it fell against the edge of the plate and apologised as he avoided the gaze of his fellow members.

“Why is it Jackson?” Jinyoung asked, pouting at the eldest before repeating the question to the leader.

Jackson retorted, offended at the younger’s tone, “Excuse me, why not me?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Mark stated simply, “He likes emojis.”

“What he’s trying to say is,” Bambam interpreted the words of the eldest, “Mark hyung sends Jackson emojis because Jack sends so many and it’s weird if you don’t send some back.”

“So basically,” Jaebeom grasped at the situation, slowly analysing the meaning of it all, “Jackson is special enough to Mark for Mark to send him emojis even though he doesn’t like them.”

“Hear that?” Jackson turned his head to Jinyoung, smiling smugly as he boasted, “I’m special.” It certainly was an eager booster to hear his fellow members say such words.

Clicking his tongue, Yugyeom disagreed. “I think it means that Mark hyung just feels bad if he doesn’t do it.”

“Yeah, I mean,” Youngjae continued as the fork in his hand flew about and he chewed on his food, “no one sends emojis like Jackson hyung.”

“He’s the living representation of the student athlete memes!” Bambam piped up in a way to defend Jackson though it didn’t seem to have such a positive effect as everyone around the table laughed, all except the mentioned man who looked at the hyung across him.

Needing assurance, Jackson kicked the older’s leg under the table, getting his attention and urging Mark to say something. He felt slightly hurt at the way the others saw the situation and wanted to know if what they said was actually true.

Mark, silently understanding the younger, finally spoke up about it all, “Yes, Jackson is special enough to send emojis to.” Looking directly at the man across him, he smiled softly.

“I just don’t understand why Jackson is that special.” Jinyoung mumbled as he cut into his chicken viciously. He was one of Mark’s best friends after all, didn’t he deserve some emoji affection too?

Jackson, smug as he explained, looked at each member as he reached out to hold the older’s hand. “He’s my boyfriend, of course I’m special to him.” With their hands interlocked, they raised and waved it about for everyone to see. As their gaze locked, Mark wiped the messy corner of his boyfriend’s mouth and smiled.

“Ugh, stop being gross!” Youngjae exclaimed. “I’m trying to eat here!” The remaining members shouted in agreement, complaining at the sickening lovey dovey sight as they faked a gesture of throwing up.

Jinyoung had to let it go now, he’d lost his appetite.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more fluffs and smuts and fluffandsmut in the works. Also there is angst coming in AU Markson form, please watch out.
> 
> I love it when you leave kudos and comments, please interact with me :)
> 
> Also feel free to check out my other works!


End file.
